In the related art, a technology related to a driving control apparatus for controlling a movement of a vehicle to a target position has been proposed. The driving control apparatus creates a movement path for controlling the movement of the vehicle to the target position, and performs the movement control (e.g., including steering control) such that the vehicle moves along the movement path.
In some instances, it is difficult to continue performing the movement control according to the movement path because of detection of an obstacle or the like while the movement of the vehicle is controlled in accordance with the movement path. There has been proposed a technology that renews the movement path in this situation. See, for example, JP 2004-338635 A.
By the way, when the movement control is performed on the vehicle, a delay occurs until the movement control is actually performed after a command for the movement control is output.
However, when the movement control is performed by switching movement paths, the related art does not take into consideration the delay occurring until the movement control is actually performed after the command for the movement control is output. For this reason, a situation occurs in which it is difficult to perform the movement control according to the switched movement path.